plantsvszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants
This page is for uploading pics so make your own Plants Stunflower She costs 100 sun. Not only does she produce sun at the rate of a sunflower, but she also stuns zombies exactly 4 squares away from her, so it's best to put these in thefront for defense as a meat shield and as your stunners. Zombies will be still for a few seconds, unmoving. She takes 6 bites to destroy, has a slow recharge time and does 1 damage to zombies she stuns. Stuns only 2 zombies at a time. Almanac: "I know. I'm pretty. Can you imagine anyone prettier than me?i think not.. All the zombies love what I do so much that they freeze in horror at my lovely face. I know. I couldn't be prettier."Yeah, Stunflower also keeps a little mirror in her pocket to see herself. We don't understand why she's married. Shopp-A-Pult Shoots shopping gifts at zombies, doing 6 damage Almanac: Shopp-A-Pult is always shopping for stuff. He can't stop because, he likes to shop. Also, if you don't know, he is married to Stunflower. "I think a pretty flower is always pretty" said that plant. "But, Those Zombies are big trouble." He has shopping gifts for them to get squashed on. Weedify This plant is only used ini survival endless. She costs 125 sun, and you plant her in advance. She will kill every single zombie until the flag you planted her is over, so you get an entire flag to build your defense. When a zombie comes 6 squares near her, the Zombifier will shoot out a bomb killing the zombie. she can kill 20 zombies at a time, dies after 30 bites. Has a very very slow recharge time.When you need them, click onthem. Almanac: Weedify isn't the sweetiest sweety on the street.She may be a girl, but she's fierce and always gets her way. She shoots bombs to keepzombies away. She isn't such a tough nut to crack either, and all the plants know her. Stunflower tries to stun her very often. "I'm not off the best foot on you," hisses Weedify. Nobody knows what that means. 5 Pea Shoots 5 peas. Rose here is the first plant Crazy Dave will give you for the hotel balcony level. It is the strongest plant. It can play it's laptop, while the peashoo-bot it is on is attacking zombies, It is always placed on the top left corner, and no other plant is getting there, and it is seen in the beginning, and it cannot be deleted. it cannot be eaten by Zombies(including the camper thrown) because it has a protective shield. For more information about it, click here: Rose Flame Fume Shroom A mushroom that shoots flames Tomato-Pult Shoots paralysing tomatoes. Twin Marygold Gives dubble the coins. Smokey Flogg It is a Smokey Progg collided with a Sun Flower. It can use Smokey Sun for power. Smokey Sun is the juice for the Smokey Flogg so, it can shoot Smoke Balls. Smoke Balls deal 3 damage. Apple Cage Traps zombie and lets it out the other way Magic Bean Makes the closest zombie/zombies dissapear Chomparana A chomper with 3 heads. This plant is one of the chomper's upgrades. Snap Dragon flower It extends and snaps at a zombie Lion Hedge Comes to live and scares all zombies away 'Squish' Squish is an upgrade form of Squash it is a single use plant It is stronger than Squash because it has the power of 5 Squashes {C Info Squish has been kicking zombie butt since he was 5, He was sent to military academy after a year. after 20 years in military academy he retired and went to Bloom & Doom Co. and went became a supervisor of plenty of Squash seedlings. he had plenty of students and now he works at Bloom and Doom records as a supervisor of cattail teaching her close combat. 'Spring' Spring is an upgrade form of Squish.Unlike Squish and Squash,he is infinite use plant. He can jump and when he attacks zombie,it rebounds from the field.3 times--and he return to his place.His only weaknesses: *He will sink at the pool *He will be dizzy,so zombies can kick his butt out Info: Spring knows his young brothers and knows how to swim.He's just hard to get out from Tangle Kelp.And zombies will laugh at him......when he gotta spin out from hopping. Pear The Pear can create mini pears and shoot them. Blueberry Cannon The Blueberry Cannon can shoot blueberry clusters that deal 3 damage. Grape Shooter Grape Shooter can shoot grapes that can deal 2 damage. Pure Sun This is not a plant, but it is a star. It can kill all zombies in the screen. Cyclops Peashooter This is a Peashooter with one eye. It can shoot Peas that deal 2 damage Raspberry Cannon The Raspberry Cannon can shoot raspberry clusters that deal 2 damage. Tiki Flower Tiki Flowers shoot darts that deal 2 damage. Wool Bush Wool Bushes can shoot wool that deals 3 damage. It also tangles zombies so they cannot move. Lettuce-Pult This plant is an upgrade of Cabbage-Pult. Shoots lettuces that deal 4 damage. Flying Lily Pad This is a Lily Pad that is useful for drained Water. Butch T. Pepper The hottest pepper in Mexico. Explodes in a 5x9 radius, or 6x9 radius. Flying Flower Pot This is a Flower Pot that is useful for crumbling Roofs. Water Fume Shroom A Fume Shroom that can drown zombies by shooting water. Piranha-Pult This is a Chomper that shoots Chomper heads that eat zombies. Prickly Melon This is a Watermelon that has spikes all around it. When stepped on, it will extend its spikes, and kill the zombie. Green Tall Shroom This Tall Shroom can shoot spores that can damage the air zombies. Red Tall Shroom This Tall Shroom can shoot a giant spore on its head. When on ground, it will explode in a 4x3 radius. Firewood An upgrade for the Torchwood. Now, it will make a Pea deal 3 damage, or two damage if you count the Snow Pea. Thunder Apple This is a plant that will deal 1/2 damage of the zombies' health. This is useful for later Levels. Bushy Bopper This is a bush that punches zombies off the screen, and kill them. This is useful for later Levels. Rock-Pult This is not a plant. It can shoot big rocks that deal 5 damage. Chomper Canniball This is one of the upgrades of Chomper. It can eat any zombie in 25 seconds. Twin Flower Pot Twin Flower Pot makes the player plant more plants. Strawberry Blossom This plant will multiply to kill zombies. Each blossom deals 2 damage. Poison Cabbage-Pult This plant can shoot Poison Cabbages that deal 4 damage. Poison Kernel-Pult This plant can shoot Poison Kernels that deal 2 damage, or Poison Butter that deals 4 damage. Poison Melon-Pult This plant can shoot Poison Melons that deal 8 damage. Red Bell Pepper-Pult This Bell Pepper-Pult can shoot Red Bell Peppers that deal 4 damage. Orange Bell Pepper-Pult This Bell Pepper-Pult can shoot Orange Bell Peppers that deal 5 damage. Fizzy Shroom This plant can confuse zombies to go the wrong way. Works similar to the Hypno Shroom. Hungry Nut The Hungry Nut can eat zombies just like a Chomper. Gatling Puff Shroom This is the upgrade of the Puff Shroom. It can shoot 4 spores at a time. Tangy Orange This can make zombies chew slower. Icypeno The Icypeno is the polar opposite of the Jalapeno, as it can freeze zombies instead of burning them. Annoying Orange-Pult This is a plant that annoys zombies. Gooey Bush This will clog Jack-In-The-Boxes. Wasp Flower This is a plant that has wasps to sting zombies. Each sting deals 5 damage. Beekeeper Flower This is the upgrade of the Wasp Flower. When click,or tapped, a swarm of bees will appear, killing all zombies in the lane. Annoying Winter Orange-Pult This is one of the upgrades of the Annoying Orange-Pult. This can annoy zombies in a winter way. Annoying Summer Orange-Pult This is one of the upgrades of the Annoying Orange-Pult. This can annoy zombies in a summer way. Mecha Annoying Orange-Pult This is a plant that annoys zombies faster than Annoying Orange-Pult. Decoy Plant This plant will distract zombies. Resnower This acts as the Repeater version of the Snow Pea. Bloat-Nut This nut is very fat. Asorbs 288 bites. Metal-Nut This nut is very gray. Asorbs 100 bites. Lamp-Tana This plant will shoot flowers that whack zombies. Lullaby Tree This plant will make zombies go to sleep. Fat Weed This weed can puff up zombies, until they explode. Gatling Cattail This is one of the upgrades of the Cattail. Shoots 4 spikes that kill Balloon Zombies. Puff-Shroom Tower This is a plant that shoots 4 spores stacked. Jalapenu This is a plant that blows up verticaly. Grave Eater This is the upgrade of the Grave Buster. Planted only on graves. Eats all of the graves. Water-Nut This is a plant that can drown zombies when its bitten. Asorbs 200 bites. Cheeky Pea This plant can shoot peas that makes zombies hide from plants. Summer Melon This is another upgrade of the Melon-Pult. This plant acts like the Poison Melon-Pult, but burns zombies. Each flame bust deals 1 damage. Fall Melon This is another upgrade of the Melon-Pult. This plant can make zombies get pilled up with leaves. Fast Pea this is the plant you see in the Arcade version of Plants Vs. Zombies. This plant shoots peas that deal 6 damage. Laser Cactus This is the plant you see in the Arcade Version of Plants Vs. Zombies. This plant will shoot lasers that deal 2 damage. Quadruple Sunflower This is the upgrade of the Twin Sunflower. Makes sun 4x as much as a Sunflower. Rocker Pea This plant shoots guitars that deal 5 damage. Dancer Flower This Plant can summon Backup Dancer Flowers, and produce sun. Backup Dancer Flower This is produced by Dancer Flower. They can stall zombies, and produce sun. Piano Chomper This plant can type on the piano to make zombies dance, and eat them. Alien Flower This plant produces sun, and puts zombies in UFOs. Spikemetal This is the upgrade of the Spikerock. It can survive 36 hits (In Caveman Zombie smashes), or 18 (In Gargantuar smashes). Big Pumpkin This plant can be planted on 2 Pumpkins. Can protect big plants like Cob Cannons. Fire Cob this is an upgrade of the Cob Cannon. It can burn zombies that are having more heath than the instant kill. Ice Cob This is another upgrade of the Cob Cannon. It can freeze zombies instead of exploding them. Butter Cob This is another upgrade of the Cob Cannon. It can paralyze zombies in the cobs explosion. Octopea This plant can shoot 8 peas, and is an upgrade of the Gatling Pea. Gatling Split Pea This is another upgrade of the Gatling Pea. Shoots 4 peas forward, and backward. Split Repeater This is like a repeater forwards, and backwards. Shoots 2 peas forward, and backward, and is an upgrade of the Split Pea Split Snow Pea This is like a Snow Pea forward, and a Resnower backward. Shoots 1 snow pea forward, and 2 snow peas backward, and is another upgrade of the Split Pea. Snowball Cherry Bomb This plant can freeze zombies than exploding them. Wall-Nut Pea This plant can shoot peas, and defends plants. Asorbs 72 bites. Tall-Nut Pea This is the upgrade of the Wall-Nut Pea. Asorbs 144 bites. Pea Covered Sunflower This plant produces sun, and shoots peas in a 360 spread. Zomplant This plant can bite on zombies. Asorbs 10 bites. Conehead Zomplant This plant bites zombies, and has more health. Asorbs 28 bites. Eggplant Cannon This plant is another upgrade of the Cob Cannon. Shoots a eggplant, then recharges for 18 Seconds. Turnip Shooter This plant can shoot turnip seeds that will hit every zombie in the lane. Poison Ivy Damages a zombie over time after being eaten. Costs: 155 / Recharge: Normal Battery-Shroom Increases Plant recharge speed. Costs: 200 / Recharge: Slow Hot Potatoe Discinegrates all zombies on-screen, but requires a charge-up first. Costs: 250 / Recharge: Very Slow Pinga Bird Killer Damages zombies by blocking Pinga Bird. Costs: 500 / recharge: fast. Returniper Shoots turnip seeds that hit every zombie in the lane. Bean Bud Shoots a pea,and a cactus spike at zombies. Buddy Bean Shoots a blue plum at zombies. Beanie Buds Shoots a blue plum, a cactus spike, and a pea at zombies. Cooking Stemmy This plant can combine plants. Turnip-Terry A Battery-Shroom, and a Turnip Shooter collided. Made by the Cooking Stemmy. Umbrella Gloom A Gloom-Shroom, and a Umbrella Leaf collided. Made by the Cooking Stemmy. Cyporg A cyborg plant. It first appears in the first Cyborg level. Shoots rockets that explode in a 3x3 radius. Kung Fu Radish Uses karate moves that deal 7 damage to zombies. Pineapple-Pult Shoots a pineapple that makes zombies stop for 20 seconds, and deals 5 damage. Sour Milk-Pult Shoots sour milk that diverts zombies into other lanes, and deals 3 damage. Durain-Pult shoots durains that deal 4 damage, and pops balloon zombies. Venus Firetrap Shoots fireballs that deal 10 damage, and eats zombies. Woopa a wood version of the peashooter. Shoots Wood Peas that deal 5 damage. Steam Shroom Shoots steam that hits a column of zombies, that deal 3 damage. Limp Lattle-Pult Shoots coffee that makes zombies' ears go haywire, and deals 2 damage. Needs Bean-Shrooms Joe Blow-Pult Shoots coffee that makes zombies go crazy, and deals 4 damage. Needs Bean-Shrooms Coffee Alarm Clock-Pult Shoots coffee that makes zombies go to sleep, and deals 8 damage. Needs Bean-Shrooms Coffee Old Train Whistle-Pult Shoots coffee that makes zombies' ear drums punched (meaning too loud), and deals 16 damage. Needs Bean-Shrooms Lava Java-Pult Shoots coffee that makes zombies make crazy faces, and weird noises, and deals 32 damage. Needs Bean-Shrooms Blaster Blend-Pult Shoots coffee that makes zombies' eyes, and mouth explode, and deals 64 damage. Needs Bean-Shrooms (Not Coffee Bean) Bean-Shroom makes Coffee based catapult plants fire their projectiles. Falcon Stalk Screeches to slow down zombies. Acts as a reusable Ice-Shroom. Midget-Shroom shoots a dark spore that deals 5 damage. Doom Shroomer Shoots like a pea-shooter only 2x more affective, explodes like a cherry bomb when being eaten Skull Tree Throws skulls that explode in the square the target's on. Chomper-Nut Protects plants on the front, and eats zombies on the back. Asorbs 72 bites. Hypn-O-Nut Hypnotizes zombies the time of its first bite. Asorbs 72 bites. Grape Shot shoots 8 grapes that are paired, and roll like Wall-nuts. Sour Grapes Shoots grapes that confuse zombies. Grapes Of Wrath shoots exploding grapes Howinser shoots 10 grapes if Grape Shot, and Sour Grapes are planted on it. 1-hit kills zombies when Grapes of wrath is planted on it. Rain Blocker Tree Blocks acid rain. Acid Flower Immune to acid, and produces sun 2x faster than a Sunflower. Bullrush Headbuts zombies. Stink-Bomb-Nut Diverts, and does 9 damage at zombies. Asorbs 85 bites. Imi-Ghost Revives, and copies plants. Grim Reflower Makes a zombie dissapear, and throws it back. Jalepen-Nuto When bitten 72 times, explodes like a jalepeno. Asorbs 72 bites. Bobble-Nut Makes zombies fly away. Asorbs 75 bites Gold-Nut Makes zombies get their teeth hurt, and deals 2 damage. Asorbs 72 bites Tall Gold-Nut Makes zombies get their teeth hurt, and deals 6 damage. Is the upgrade of Gold-Nut. Asorbs 144 bites. Angry Annoying Orange-Pult Very angry, and annoys zombies in a mean way. Pearicopter Shoots seeds that paralyzes zombies, and deals 45 damage. Can Kill Bungee Zombies, and Balloon Zombies. Fivepeater Shoots peas in 5 lanes. Veggie Thrower Plucks up Veggies, and throws them. Carrot: 1, Turnip: 3, and Brocoli: 5. Healthy Peashooter Shoots peas that are 3x stronger. Asorbs 12 bites Healthy Sunflower Gives sun 2X faster. Asorbs 12 bites. Blue Cloud Cherry Bomber Shoots Snowball Cherry Bombs. Red Cloud Cherry Bomber Shoots Cherry Bombs. Jalapeno-Pult Lobs Jalapenos that burn zombies. Syrup Bowler Tree Throws syrup at zombies, slowing them. Asorbs 12 Bites Icypeno-Pult Lobs Icypenos that freeze zombies. Moss Bridge Can place ground plants in the Hill stage. Love Flower Makes Zombies to loveable that causes damdge and useless so other plants could attack Bomb Shroom When its loaded when Zombies go near destroys an areaa one is strong to kill a Gargantuar Day Shroom Stays Awake day and nitgh at nitgh a little more power than day Fire Flower Burns zombies when they get near it. Fire Pea Shootes Fire Pea does twice Damagde than a pea from a pea shooter. Pea Bush Has five heads must be planted on Peashooters Pea Tree Plants it one an upgrade Pea bush to have all peas and a gaint head which is the firsst head as peashooter has gatling,Snow,Re,Three,Fire,Metal,Imitater,Bush,Dark,Eletric,Twim and Doom Pea shooters on the top there is more than one type. Squasher Plant on a Squash to a Squasher which takes time to load its non face Squashes and agian to never run out two squashes and a pea shooter in all touphness Fish Weed Water plants that look like fish that shoot sea weed in water cannot be shooted in zombotany Liquid Nitrogen-Shroom Upgrade of Ice-Shroom, cost 150 sun and freezes them 2x longer. Muscle Tree Plan it on a torch wood to a Muscle tree punches zombies in a row goes up to four spaces has orange leaves has tow branches that look like muscle that punch in two rows for each branch Twin Peashooter Must be planted on Peashooters has a Repeter and regular pea shooter Potato Blaster Blasts Potatos at zombies in Nitgh Roof Level Pincher Leaf Snaps zombies that goes up to 3 zombies. Clam stem Opens its mouth to eat four zombies one will take a second four in its mouth will have to load. Target Pea Shoots peas that shoot on targets (Targets are the nearest zombies) Acid Juice Explodes acid on zombies, damaging them like an instant kill. Reusable for 5 times. Drooling Chomper Eats 1 zombie, and drools on others. Drool does 1 damage. Gatling Cattail This is another upgrade of the Cattail. Shoots 4 spikes now. Shrink Apple Shrinks plants so they can't be hitten by Zombotany Zombies. Ice-Blover Slows zombies, and Moves away fog, and Balloon Zombies. Pea-Pult Shoots Peas, and Lobs them. Fungusu Shoots green fungus that infects zombies and makes them in your control. Lily Frog Not an upgrade. Eats a zombie very fast. Cannot eat zambonis, Garganutars,etc. Icy Berry Costs 225 sun. Freezes zombies in a medium area. Recharges slow. Love-no berry A berry that hypnotizes zombies 2 squares from her. She costs 250 sun and recharges very slow. Sharpened Tree A tree that is sharpened on the top and shoots sharpened leaves through its hole. He costs 1550 sun and recharges very slow. Carrot Fang Bites zombies, doing 5 damage. Root Ranger Grabs zombies underground, and kill them by squeezing them. Duckweed A plant duck that can fly away and swoop at zombies. Plant Food Attack: Lays an egg at all zombies on screen. Banana Peel Cost: 0 Recharge: Normal Makes zombies slip on it, causing them to be stunned for a couple seconds Loviolet Cost: 250 Sun Recharge: Slow When planted, she makes the plants around her fall in love with her, which causes them to attack stronger to impress her Potvine Cost: 25 Sun Recharge: Slow When a zombie touches it, it will become dazed, making it slower and weakerCategory:Full all plants list Category:The Plants vs Zombies Fanon Wiki